


Checkmate

by Cilantro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cock Rings, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilantro/pseuds/Cilantro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. A game of chess gone smutty.</p><p>“We’ll see, Makoto-chan~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto had few things in common, despite the popular opinion of their middle school peers. They both had high IQs (that was undeniable), they both played basketball, and they both enjoyed mind games (in a sadistic kind of way). But that was about it. Even so, it was enough for them to have a bit of fun with each other.

The two had a long-standing tradition of playing chess together after school. Even after they’d gone their separate ways—to Touou and Kirisaki Daiichi, respectively—they still met every now and then at Shouichi’s house for a game.

Their latest tryst was on last Saturday, after Shouichi’s parents left for a weekend getaway.

\- - - - -

Shouichi looked up from his novel upon hearing a series of knocks. He pried himself from the couch, and headed towards the door. On the other side was a boy of slightly shorter stature, with a cat-like face framed by dark violet hair.

            “Makoto-chan~,” Shouichi crooned.  
            “Don’t call me that.”

He smirked as Makoto inched past him and dropped his bag onto the couch.

            “How harsh~ It’s been so long since we’ve spent time together.”  
            “And whose fault is that?”  
            “Now, now, Senpai’s been busy. I do have a way to make it up to you, though.”  
            “And what’s that?”  
            “You can be black today!”

The older pointed to the marble chessboard, already set up inside the small study room adjoining the living room.

            “…Fine,” Makoto replied.

He wasn’t about to show it, but he was quite pleased; he always loved going second, forcing his opponent to make the first moves each turn and be at his mercy as they fall into meticulously set traps. This rarely happened with Shouichi of course, but having the opportunity was fun in and of itself.

They began the game. Within ten minutes, Makoto had captured his senpai’s rook, and a handful of pawns. Shouichi had only gotten three pawns.

            “Eh…Makoto-chan has improved.”

Makoto smirked at the sentiment.

            “Of course; while you were off playing around with that precious “Ace” of yours, I was sharpening my intellect.”  
            “‘That precious Ace,’ ne? Someone sounds a bit jealous.”  
            “…Shut up. Keep going.”

Shouichi smiled, and rather than returning his attention to the game, began to slide his foot up and down one of Makoto’s calves. The latter swallowed. Focusing on chess was becoming more difficult. His moves were growing less calculated. After a few minutes, he kicked away the persistent attempt at footsie (which _did_ succeed at some point, much to his chagrin; responding to that demon captain was almost impossible not to do). 

            “It’s not gonna work!”  
            “We’ll see, Makoto-chan~”

The older suddenly knocked one of the captured black pawns off the table.

            “Whoops! I’ll get it.”

He crawled underneath, and before the Makoto could even reply, placed his hand on his kouhai’s crotch and began to squeeze.

            “A-ah! N-no…stop…”  
            “I can’t hear you, Makoto-chan~ Come closer.”

In a flash, Makoto was on the floor, panting from the shock. Shouichi looked at him and licked his lips.

            “Maybe…a little bit closer…,” he drawled, “My hearing's gotten a bit worse...”

The older positioned himself on top, and captured the younger’s mouth. He took Makoto’s tongue between his lips and sucked, enjoying the whimpers that came from below. Shouichi then began to explore the inside of his mouth, distracting him as he reached down and began to palm his  crotch, eliciting groans of “a-ahh”s and “nn”s and breathy whispers of “senpai…” during the few moments that they pulled apart to breathe.

Makoto bucked against Shouichi, yearning for more contact. His wish was granted when the older snuck his other hand beneath his shirt and started tweaking one of his nipples.

            “Nn…ye-yes oh God”

He took his hands away from his kouhai briefly to unbutton his shirt, causing the former to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. It wasn’t long until his hands were back though, tweaking and pulling Makoto’s nipples as he groaned from underneath his senpai’s body. His dick was already getting hard, and Shouichi had barely done anything. He hated being in this helpless position; Shouichi knew it, too—that bastard.

The aforementioned bastard began to lick and toy with the nipples until they were pert and hard. Then, he grinned and made quick work of removing Makoto’s pants and underwear while he was still out of breath. A naked Hanamiya Makoto was quite a sight to behold, especially with sweat-covered skin and reddened cheeks. Just watching him aroused Shouichi.

            “Not too worn out, are you, dear kouhai?”  
            “Sh…shut the…hell up,” came the breathless whisper.  
            Shouichi chuckled, “Yes sir~,” then moved down.

He positioned himself between Makoto's legs and began licking his tip gently, just enough to speed up his breathing. When he heard cries of “pl-please, ahh…,” he started to suck on the tip, practically worshipping that sensitive head. Meanwhile, he traced his finger along a large vein on Makoto's shaft with one hand and massaged his balls with the other.

            “Fuck…I-I need you…” whispered Makoto.  
            “Mmm…?” came the muffled reply, his lips still surrounding the tip of Makoto’s dick as his tongue moved across the slit, lapping up the pre-cum.  
            “Senpai, I can’t hold it in; I’m gonna—ah!”

The base of Makoto’s dick was suddenly clasped by a silver ring.

            “Eh? Going to what, Makoto-chan?”  
            “Y-you…bastard…,” breathed Makoto through lidded eyes.

Shouichi could’ve come off that sight alone. Denying orgasm was one of the few kinks in life that the Touou captain wholly enjoyed. The fact that Makoto hated having his cock restrained made the experience even better—so much better in fact, that said cock started looking even more delectable. Shouichi slid the length into his mouth, licking around wherever he could reach, occasionally brushing the base with his teeth. Makoto was screaming at this point—“Ahh! Nn—s-senpai! Fuck, ah, God, fuck!”—which was music to the older’s ears.

Not long after, Makoto felt an abrupt intrusion into his hole, and gasped.

            “Oh, I found the piece that fell,” Shouichi grinned.

The Kirisaki Daiichi captain could only keen and moan as that pawn was traced around his opening, dragged across his crack, brought into his mouth…sucked on…brought down to his dick to tease the slit with his own saliva. Now, Makoto was shuddering.

Shouichi tossed the pawn aside, reached his hands up, and played with the younger’s nipples until his dick was practically straining against the ring. As much of a sadist as Shouichi may have been, he understood limits. In fact, he was nearing his own. He would end the teasing now. Makoto’s two most hated things during sex were 1) being made to feel inferior and 2) having his orgasm denied. The demon captain had already covered those bases, so he quickly stripped off his clothes (at which point, Makoto’s eyes were fixated on his now-erect length), pulled the younger’s legs onto his shoulders (at which point, their cocks began to rub together, dragging moans from Makoto’s lips), and slathered some of Makoto’s pre-cum onto his own cock as lube (at which point, Makoto gave his loudest moan). His senpai captured his lips, as if he wanted to swallow that delicious cry, and smiled.

            “I think we’re ready, ne?”  
            “God…please, just hurry…the fuck…up.”

That was all he needed to hear. Shouichi positioned his length at the base of Makoto’s hole and rammed inside, hitting his prostate dead on. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in at a steady pace, grunting rhythmically in time with Makoto’s moans and cries.

            “Hard, just the way you like it.”  
            “Mmm...nn…yes God yes…”

Makoto’s ass tightened around him—wet, hot, and continuous, thanks to the cock ring. Once Shouichi felt himself releasing, he unclasped the ring. The sensation was incredible, for both of them. Makoto’s length seemed to pump endlessly as he convulsed, a culmination of numerous orgasms; he nearly blanked out from the waves of pleasure that wrecked through his body. As for Shouichi, his length throbbed inside of Makoto’s ass, which clenched as he came, as if the younger were milking him dry.

 - - - - -

Shouichi stood up first to stretch; Makoto laid still—drained, and still riding out the remnants of ecstasy left behind by the removal of the cock ring. After some time, he looked over at Shouichi.

            “Hmm…You stole seme this time, so I’m calling it next time to keep things even.”

The senpai cocked his head to the left.

            “‘Stole,’ you say…”

He moved over to the chessboard, and pointed at the game.

            “Ehh… But I won, Makoto-chan!”  
            “Mmm… … W-wait, what?!”

Makoto snapped out of his stupor and jumped up, inspecting the board. It was true; at some point, Shouichi had him cornered. He must’ve gotten distracted when that damn bastard decided to play footsie.

            “Guess I’m seme for the week, ne?”  
            “…Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody else knew of these meetings of course; as shameless as the two seemed to be, they maintained a kind of unspoken pact that their relationship should be kept ambiguous, for both their sakes. Occasionally though, during games, there’d be little touches between them that lingered a bit too long…
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> In case it wasn't clear: the two play chess to determine who tops.


End file.
